dnddraconiafandomcom-20200213-history
Races:Goblins
Goblins, like dwarves and gnomes, hail from the underground. However their common origins do not mean they share any kinship. Originally born of degenerate trolls who were trapped in underground caverns, modern goblins are more closely related to the modern troll and orc. They have bright green to grey skin like orcs, and the same slitted eyes and long ears. However instead of having a flat nose, they have a long, pointed nose like their troll bretheren. They are short, standing three to three and a half feet tall, and weighing in at a mere forty five to sixty five pounds. Demeanor Tricky, crafty, slippery, greedy. All words used to describe a goblin's nature. To them the only motivation is personal gain; 'what can I get out of this' is a common asking of goblin-kind. They are often plotting several moments in advance of their current situation, especially if there's a reward involved. They are also shrewd diplomats and will not back down if an agreement can get them something. Relations Despite their scheming nature, they have excellent relations with the rest of the League, and a few species outside of the League, mostly because they use their sharp intellect to the utmost advantage. They are the only League race that has a good standing with the Highborne, but less than favorable relations with the rest of the Alliance, while the Coalition races all regard most goblins favorably if a little bitter at their raw diplomacy skills. Adventures Goblins are never seen alone, particularly because like gnomes they are a very frail race. Often times they run with groups of other goblins, orcs, or trolls, but have been known to be employed by a number of adventuring groups as the group face. Their natural infravision from dwelling in the underground is also useful to a group. Classes Goblins are crafty and intelligent, and are capable of wielding a surprising amount of aethyr for their small forms. They make excellent arcane spellcasters, sorcerers and wizards are prime among their ranks. Clerics and druids are also existant but not common. Sometimes goblins tend towards more physical classes, favoring the rogue, while some are fighters or are even knighted. Rules The following is all the rules pertaining to playing a goblin in a campaign set on Erinae. Physical Traits Goblins are a small creature, gaining a +1 to attacks and AC, and are capable of moving thirty feet per round. They recieve a +2 bonus to intelligence and charisma, while suffering a -2 penalty to constitution and wisdom. Special Abilities Infravision: Goblins have specialized vision capable of picking up trace heat signatures when there is no available light to work with. They have darkvision and can see up to 60 feet in total darkness. Aethyr Charge: Once per day, Goblins are capable of charging a surprising amount of aethyr through themselves. This can have any of the following effects: 1. Can add up to one extra spell damage die for one spell. 2. Can add +1 in a magical enhancement bonus. 3. Can protect themselves from 1d4 damage. 4. Can allow them to instant move 1d4x5ft as a swift action. Category:Races